


Tomtord oneshots

by Levayden



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levayden/pseuds/Levayden
Summary: Just a random book of oneshots that I'm writing for my friend and myself.





	1. Tord's just trying to do his job

Tord’s Pov:  
Today seemed to drag on and on. If you do nothing but check peoples items at a grocery store for a living you tend to get bored easily. I looked at the line that started to form behind a woman and sighed. She didn’t have very many items on the conveyor belt so it didn’t take too long to finish up scanning them and her paying.  
“Have a nice day,” I said and turned to scan more items. Zoning out I scanned the items, put them in the bag, once the bag was full get a new one, repeat. After a few people had paid for their things I sighed and looked at the clock that was on the display screen. 1:17pm it read, only about an hour and half left of work.  
“Ahem,” I heard someone clear their throat and I glanced at them out of the corner of my eye. I saw a bit of blue but not much else. “I would think you’d be more excited to see me.” I looked fully up at the person and saw that they were none other than my boyfriend, Tom.  
“Oh, uh Tom!” I said a bit surprised, more like flustered at this point. “What are you doing here?” He smiled and shook his head.  
“Eh, needed to grab some food for the four of us and,” He held up a bottle of Smirnoff, “ran outta some of these babies.” I sighed and started scanning the items.  
“I’m gonna need to see your ID,” I said picking up a bottle of Smirnoff. Tom handed me his ID and I looked at it and back up at him. “You know, you can still see the mark on your neck in this-” I said handing Tom back his ID.  
“S-shut up! When you say it like that you make it sound weird. Ringo and me just had a… misunderstanding, and she won the fight,” He said scratching the back of his neck.  
“You sure~” I said scanning both bottles of Smirnoff. His face lit up a bright red.  
“Shut up Tord!” He said as I started to hand him the bags.  
“You shouldn’t talk to him like that. You have no idea what it’s like to work as a cashier,” An older woman said behind Tom.  
“N-no, it's, it’s not like he’s some-” I started to say but Tom cut me off.  
“He’s my boyfriend i’ll talk to him however I damn want,” Tom said turning around to face the lady.  
“He doesn’t look like your boyfriend ya filthy sinner,” The woman said, she looked as if she could blow a fuse. Tom smirked.  
“Oh really~” He said then in a split second grabbed my collar, pulled me down, and kissed me. My face lit up many shades of red as he pulled away. He grabbed the bags and started to walk away. After he was a few feet away he turned around and winked at me. “See ya at home, Tord.” Then he walked out of the store doors.  
“S-see ya,” I said and the woman rolled her eyes, gathered her stuff, and walked away.  
I swear, Tom will be the death of me one day.


	2. What the hell Tord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom hears Tord scream from down the hall and goes to investigate. With some random chemicals mixed he half shifts into a monster. Tord was able to reverse it but Tom has a question and some pay back to take care of.
> 
> God I suck a summaries, just take the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this was just something random I scrapped together so hopefully it isn't to bad. Anyways, hope ya like it.

Tom’s Pov:  
Life wasn’t very eventful today. Edd and Matt had chosen today as their ‘go out and binge buy food for the rest of the week’ day, which left Tord and I stuck at home. Not that I was complaining though. The house was quiet for once, thank god. Tord had been in his room all morning and so have I. Who knows whatever the hell he’s doing. The only sounds that could be heard were the occasional clicking of glass echoing through the halls.  
I sighed and continued to strum random notes on Susan. The clinking echoed through the halls until it got quiet, to quiet. Suddenly a scream was emitted from Tord and scared the crap out of me.  
“What the heck is going on in there,” I grumbled and got up to find out whatever the heck Tord had screwed up this time.  
Tord’s room was a couple doors down the hall and took five seconds flat to get there. “What the actual hell happened in here this time?” I asked as I opened the door.  
“No! Tom! Don’t step-” He said as I stepped in some sort of liquid and slipped.  
“Shit-” Was all that I was able to get out my mouth before the right side of my body slammed into the cold tile of Tord’s lab floor.  
“You ok?” He asked from a few feet away. I groaned, my head throbbing where the ground hit it.  
“Yeah, I think so other than my head,” I said and sat up. “And also, what the hell Tord! Mind telling me there’s some weird ass yellow liquid on the ground?!”  
“I was trying to in my defence but you slipped before I could tell you,” He said walking over to the table with his chemicals on it. I started to walk over to him but he turned around and stopped me. “I don’t know what that is yet so please don’t spread it any further around in the lab please.” He said and turned back to the table.  
“What the hell am I supposed to do then?” I asked crossing my arms. Tord shrugged.  
“Wait for me to figure out whatever that stuff was,”  
“And how long will that be?”  
“Tom, that stuff you slipped in were the chemicals that got knocked off my table and spilt all over the floor. I don’t even know what’s in there yet,”  
“I hate you,”  
“Love you too,”  
“What- what the hell Tord?”  
“Haven’t you ever heard that term before Tom?” He said turning around to look at me, eyebrow raised.  
“Well yeah, but it sounded really gay the way you said it,”  
“My deepest apologized my friend,” He said with a shit eating grin on his face.  
“Sure-” I said but a sharp pain shot through my body and I kneeled down on the ground, groaning.  
“Tom, you good?” Tord said kneeling down next to me, avoiding the now blue liquid spread across the floor. I shook my head and coughed, trying to get air into my lungs.  
We sat there for a few minutes, me in pain and Tord kneeling next to me trying to figure out whatever the hell was happening to me.  
I groaned and looked up at Tord. “I, I think i’m good now,” He frowned and stood back up. I also stood up but my body didn’t feel right. It felt, heavier. “Uh, Tord, do you have a mirror I could borrow?” He nodded and pulled out a small square mirror out of his desk.  
I reached out to grab it and saw my arm. It had purple-blue fur on it and my fingers now had clawd on them. Dropping the mirror, I let out an ear piercing shriek. Tord flinched and turned to face me.  
“Tom, i’m trying to figure out how to reverse this. Can you please not scream right next to me?” He said and went back to scribbling down whatever the heck he was previously.  
“What the heck did you do to me? My arm is purple! Are you blind or something?!” I yelled and he shook his head.  
“Go look in one of Matt’s mirrors. I’m sure you scream a lot more loud then you just did,” He said and I took off for Matt’s room. Once I made it into the purple themed room I looked into one of his full length mirrors. I had purple-blue arms with claws, black horns on my forehead, a black tail that touched the ground, weird shaped ears, and a forked tongue.  
“Holy shit!” I screamed and I could hear Tord chuckle from the next room over. Footsteps echoed through the hall as I sprinted back into the lab. “You better have something to reverse this because I swear if i’m stuck like this forever i’ll beat your f-” Tord cut me off. He reached out and scratched behind my ears. It felt good. I smiled and leaned into the touch.  
“You’re like a cat,” He said, almost fascinated.  
“Shut up,” I said and leaned even further into his touch but he pulled away. He wiped his hand on his hoodie and smiled at me.  
“Here follow me, I think I figured out how to reverse this,” He said, started walking down the hall, and headed into the kitchen. “Ok take this with a glass of water and you should reverse back into your normal self.” I nodded and he handed me a vile with a green liquid in it and a glass of water. Mixing the water and green liquid together I chugged it and coughed.  
“That stuff tastes terrible,” I said and coughed once more.  
“It wasn’t supposed to taste good,” Tord said as I started to shift back. It didn’t hurt surprisingly. Once I was back to my normal self I sighed. “Better?” Tord asked, his voice actually sounding concerned for the first time.  
“Yeah, I think so.” I said looking from my hands and up to Tord. “Thanks.”  
“No problem,” He said and excused himself back into his lab. I stood there for a second and touched behind my ears. Was no one going to explain why he scratched behind my ears like I was some cat. I decided to find out myself.  
“Tord! Why’d you scratch behind my ears!” I yelled and sprinted over to his room. I heard him yell ‘shit’ and lock his door a few seconds before he locked the door.  
“Sorry Tom i’m busy!” He yelled back.  
“Oh, busy my ass,” I said and tried to turn the lock. No luck. “Alright you win this time but i’ll get you back!”

A day later or so

“Hey Tord will you get me one of Edd’s colas?” I shouted from the couch. Tord was already in the kitchen so he sighed and opened the fridge. “I might have one too.” He said and pulled to out.  
It may not be a lot of pay back but it was some. I had shaken all of the cans of cola in the fridge.  
“Oh no you dont,” Edd said and grabbed the cans. Tord pulled away but dropped both of them on the ground.  
“Shit,” He said and went to grab them before Edd could. Suddenly Matt ran into the kitchen.  
“Edd, Tord! Guess what-” He said and stepped on one of the cans. The illuminum split open with a loud ‘crack’ and all three of them shrieked when cola shot out of the can and all over them. I laughed on the couch and they all looked over at me.  
“Tom what the hell,” Was all the Edd said.  
“It was meant for Tord but no! I got all three of you!” I laughed and rolled off the couch. “Sucks to be you guys!”  
The three of them walked over, took off their cola stained hoodies, and dropped them on top of me. “Ew, their sticky,” I said and threw them off me, my clothes now had cola on them too.  
“Sucks to be you!” Matt said and walked into the bathroom, guaranteed to wash the sticky soda off his hair. I sighed and stood up, my clothes now clinging to my body slightly. Tord walked over and sighed.  
“I’m guessing that was payback for the ‘experiment’,” He said putting air quotations on experiment. I nodded. “Well, I would say good job but now i'm covered in cola.” I laughed and he looked beyond quickly and kissed me on the cheek quickly. “That’s your answer about the question yesterday.” He said and made a bee line for his bedroom. I stood there and looked at the now shut red door.  
“Well, ya gonna go after him or what?” Edd said behind me in the kitchen. How had Tord not seen him?  
“W-what?” I said, my face most likely three different shades of red.  
“Go tell him how much you love him and wanna kiss him and-” I cut off Edd before he could finish his statement. Him being his childish self laughed, grabbed a bottle of cola, and started to walk out of the kitchen.  
“I shook all of em,” I said and Edd looked up at me.  
“You mother fu-” He said but I hightailed it for my room.  
“By Edd! Have fun!” I said and quickly shut my door. Now that I had escaped Edd, I have to figure out what to do about the Tord situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhh not the best but hey, it works. I can't believe I have 62 hits on this already welp I have motivation now. I'm considering taking requests but I am not sure yet. Welp hope ya liked it. Yobi, out.


	3. Edd get out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Tord are dating, just a random chapter I wrote while waiting for fireworks to start, it's Fourth of July after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't enough of trans Tom and trans Tord so I decided to write some. I have never worn a binder before so I attempted to write it. Sorry if it's pretty bad.

Tord’s Pov:  
I loved and hated my hair at the same time. One, it seemed like it was always to long but everyone always reassured me that it wasn’t. Two, I loved it because I was able to style it up into two horns. They looked so cool and gave off kind of an intimidating effect. The mirror had fogged up from the shower and I rubbed my hand over it to clear off the steam that clung to it.  
“Tord, hurry up! You’ve been in there for like a half an hour!” Tom banged on the door and I sighed. Gathering up my clothes, I opened the door and walked out. Tom sighed and traded places with me, him in the bathroom and my walking towards my room.  
“Hey Tord,” Edd said as I walked by.  
‘Oh, uh hi,” I said not ready for him to talk to me. He smiled but then frowned.  
“Where’s your hoodie? It’s not in your usual wadded up ball of clothes,” He said laughing at the last part. I rolled my eyes but also laughed, just an old habit of mine.  
“I left it in the bathroom, thanks for saying something,” I said and walked back over to the bathroom.  
“No problem Tord,” He said and walked over to the kitchen, guaranteed to grab some Cola. I knocked on the door to give Tom a heads up before I opened it and walked in, shutting it behind me.  
“Who is it this time?” Tom asked and I sighed.  
“Who do you think it is?” I said, emphasising my accent. Tom laughed and poked his head out from behind the shower curtain. “Dude! I’m not dresses yet!” I yelled and Tom immediately covered his face with the shower curtain.  
“Sorry, didn’t know that,” He said and I decided to start drying myself off.  
“Heads up, i’m getting dressed,” I said, rubbing the towel over my hair leaving my body exposed.  
“Ok, i’m getting out soon so,” He let the ‘so’ drag on for a few seconds. “Am I allowed out or do you want me to wait for you?”  
“I dunno, my dysphoria hasn’t acted up in a few days so i’m sure it’s fine if you come out,” I said and Tom started laughing.  
“I already did that Tord, like five times,” He said and I caught onto what he was laughing at. I laughed at what I had said as he stepped out of the shower. It’s not like I was embarrassed, I had seen it all before.  
“At least put on a towel dude,” I said covering my eyes with my hand.  
“I could say the same for you,” Tom said grabbing my towel and wrapping it around his body.  
“Hey! That’s my towel!” I said trying to grab the material but Tom backed away a few inches from me and I slipped. “Wha-” I said before Tom had caught me, half way down my fall.  
“You ok?” He asked and I nodded.  
“Can I have my towel back?” I asked once again trying to grab the towel.  
“Nope,” He said holding it out of my reach.  
“Tom! Give it back!” I yelled and we started ‘running’ around the bathroom trying to grab the towel.  
“Guys, what’s all the-” Edd said opening the door. Me and Tom let out the most unholy screams and yelled for him to shut the door. Within half a second he had shut the door and sprinted down the hall. I grabbed the towel wrapped it around my body and sighed.  
“I was not ready for that,”  
“And you think I was?!” Tom said, still flustered from the surprise guest.  
“I'm just gonna get dressed,” i said grabbing my clothes and unfolding them from the wadd.  
“Same,” Tom said grabbing his clothes. We changed in silence and walked out. Matt and Edd were sitting on the couch watching a movie.  
“Hey,” Tom said sitting down on the floor in front of the couch.  
“Hey Tom,” Matt said and I sat down on the recliner.  
“Sorry about the whole bathroom thing. You guys were making a lot of noise,” Edd said looking at Tom then over to me.  
“Eh, it’s ok, just knock next time,” I said and looked over at the tv. They were watching Insane Zombie Pirates From Hell 4. “You guys chose a good movie.”  
“It was Edd’s idea,” Matt said pokin Edd’s cheeks. We all quieted down and watched the movie.

Withing a half an hour Tom had fallen asleep on the floor at the best parts.  
“Tom fell asleep,” Edd said looking down at the Jehovah Witness. I looked over at him and sure enough he was dead asleep.  
“Tom, pst, Tom,” Matt said nudging him with his foot. Tom didn't’t wake up. Matt put his foot over Tom’s mouth and pinched his nose that way it was closed. Within seconds Tom woke up, unable to breath and inhaled through his mouth.  
“Ack! Matt! Ew!” I said sitting up and wiping his mouth off on his hoodie sleeve. The three of us started cracking up while Tom stood up.  
“Well, i’m off to bed. G’night guys,” Tom said stretching then standing up. “See ya guys in the morning.” He said and walked down the hall to his room.  
“Night Tom!” Matt called back, half paying attention. I looked over at Tom and looked back over to the tv.  
“Oh no! This is not what I ordered! No tip for you sir!” The actor shouted and I let out a small chuckle.  
“Tord, aren't you gonna go to bed too?” Edd asked and I rolled my eyes.  
“Just because Tom is my boyfriend doesn’t mean we have to do everything together,” I said never taking my eyes off the tv.  
“But you guys sleep in the same bed~” Matt said, proving my side of the argument wrong.  
“Wha- don’t bring that in, you’re not helping my side,” I said looking ‘offended’ at the two.  
“Wait there’s sides?” Edd said smiling. “This is the green side,” He said pointing to the couch, “That is the red side.” I rolled my eyes and stretched.  
“I’m going to bed,” I said and walked over to the halls entrance into the living room.  
“See you two do everything together!” Matt yelled with the most dingus looking grin on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him and headed over to Tom’s room.  
“You in here?” I asked knocking on the door. A few seconds later Tom opened the door and let me in.  
“You off to bed too?” He asked and I nodded.  
“Tired,” I said landing face first onto his bed. “So comfy and soft.” I said rubbing my face into the blue pillows.  
“You’re not sleeping like that right?” Tom asked and I looked at him.  
“What do you think?” I said and he shook his head.  
“It won’t be the first time you’ve done that,” He said and I sighed, sitting up.  
“Yeah but I won’t do it again,” I said walking over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of pants and my shirt. “Taking off my binder.” I said and Tom nodded.  
“I guess i’ll do that too,” He said and we were quiet for a few seconds while we pulled off the tight fabric.  
“Ahh,” Tom sighed when he got his off. “One of the best feelings in the world.”  
“I would say the same but I don’t exactly like taking off my binder,” I said pulling at the fabric. “It would be a lot easier if I could get it off.”  
“Want help?” Tom asked and I was quiet for a few seconds. “Yeah.” I said feeling a little self conscious.

Tom’s Pov:  
I turned around to walk over to help Tord and saw whatever kind of hell he had gotten himself into. His right arm was inside the binder, his left arm was stuck so it was hanging in front of him, and his head was angled to the right, away from his arm.  
“How many times have I told you not to take it off that way,” I said trying to move his arm out of the hole and back where it should be.  
“I know, I know,” He said as I got the binder back on him and the way it was supposed to fit.  
“See you pull the fabric up a bit then grab the bottom and pull up like a shirt,” I said and he rolled his eyes.  
“I know, I just like my way better,” He said pulling on his gray shirt and I walked over to our bed. Once he was changed he came and laid down next to me. I turned off the light, plunging us and the room into darkness. The only light was the moonlight coming in from the window.  
“Thanks,” He said and I rolled over and wrapped my arms around him.  
“No problem,” I said kissing him on the forehead. He laughed and squirmed around in my arms.  
“Tom,” He said dragging out my name.  
“Yep that’s my name, don’t wear it out,” I said and he rolled his eyes.  
“You’re such a dork,” He said and snuggled into my chest.  
“G’night Tord,” I said and he smiled.  
“G’night Tom,” He pulled the covers up to his chin and snuggled as close as he could to me. I smiled and pulled him close to me.  
I loved him so much and I knew he loved me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's a thing. Edd, please knock before you enter, the bois don't need to be more self conscious than they already are.  
> So yeah, this was just something I wrote out of boredom. My neighborhood take Fourth of July to an extreme so we shoot off fireworks starting at nine in the morning until almost midnight. You cant see them that well in the day though, so it just sounds like gunshots sadly.  
> Anyways off to watch fireworks in like three or four hours,
> 
> Yobi out!


	4. Fluffy Bois (200 hit special thing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wOW, 200 hits. This is like a kinda 'yay 200 hits time to get motivation' thing, hope you enjoy! I had fun writing this!
> 
> Also, I know I don't have 200 yet but one more and we'll be there! It's midnight here and I have a special announcement at the end notes and I really wanted to post it so yeah! Thank you for so many hits and I hope you'll consider the special announcement!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. I based Tom's mom off of one of Coffiecofe's drawings of her and she looks so pretty as a human! And I also based her personality off of someones fanfics... I cant remember who though.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Tom, wake up,” Mom said opening my bedroom door. I groaned and looked over at her.  
“What if I don’t want to?” I said and she smiled.  
“Then you’ll miss school,” She said with a smirk on her face.  
“And I care why?”  
“Because if you don’t go to school you won’t find some hot chick to do the deeds with,” She said and quickly shut the door, smirking.  
“Mom! No!” I yelled and she laughed. “Why do you have to be this way.” I got up, threw on my hoodie, and walked down stairs. She was already making breakfast when I sat down at our three person dining room table.  
“What a way to wake up,” She said smiling, placing a plate in front of me and sitting down at her spot at the table. “Lets eat.”  
“Let's eat,” I said taking a bite of my scrambled eggs.  
“So, got a girlfriend?” Mom asked out of the blue. I nearly choked on my waffle and looked over at her. She laughed and took a bite of her apple.  
“You know my boyfriend is a guy right?” I said and she smiled.  
“Of course I know Tommy, that’s why I make the girlfriend jokes,” She said with the most understanding yet teasing smile on her face.  
“How did I ever get stuck with you,” I asked and she laughed once more.  
“Your father and I got cold in a snowstorm,”  
“Mom!” I said looking over at her. “I didn’t need to know that!”  
“I know,” She said smiling and I groaned.  
“I’m gonna go get ready for school,” I said standing up and placing my dishes in the sink.  
“Ok, be down in twenty minutes I have early shift today,” Mom said and I nodded before heading upstairs. My room was blue themed, as was I.  
“Asdf shirt, black jeans, checkered high tops, and my blue hoodie. What’s new,” I said getting dressed then walking across the hall to my bathroom. Grabbing the hair gel, I ran my fingers through my dirty blonde hair, spiking it up into my usual style.  
Once I was dressed and ready to go I grabbed my backpack and headed down stairs where Mom was waiting for me by the door.  
“Ready?” She asked and opened the door.  
“Yeah,” I said and walked out, following her to the end of our driveway.  
“Bye Tommy, see you when I get home,” She said kissing my forehead.  
“Bye Mom,” I said starting to walk towards the bus stop a few streets away.  
“Oh and Tom,” She said and I turned around, looking at her. “Have fun with Tord today.”  
“Mom!” I shouted and she laughed.  
“I’m just kidding! But really, have fun sweety,” She said and closed the car door.  
I smiled, nodded, and once again started to walk down the sidewalk. Her car drove past me and zoomed down the road.  
It was quiet for a few minutes as I trekked up the hill, trying to make it to the bus stop. “Tom!” I heard someone yell my name and I turned around to see Edd sprinting over to me.  
“Hey,” I said as he caught up to me.  
“Morning,” He said as we started to walk towards the bus stop.  
“Morning, how’s it going?” I asked and Edd smiled.  
“Well, I’m entering some of my art into the school’s fair, Mom and Dad are out of the house this weekend for their anniversary, and I get to see Matt today,” He said counting out the three things on his fingers.  
“You see Matt everyday,” I said raising an eyebrow at my shorter friend.  
“That’s the point,” He said and I shook my head.  
“I don't understand you sometimes,”  
“Same,”  
“Whatever you say Edd,” I said as we walked up to the bus stop.  
“Edd, Tom!” Matt yelled standing up and flung himself at Edd.  
“Hey Matt,” I said tossing my backpack onto the ground next to the bench. I sat down and leaned against the brick wall that covered the benches from rain and snow.  
“Hey guys,” Tord said walking under the brick covering and sitting down next to me.  
“Sup Tord,” I said.  
“Hey,” He said fidgeting with the end of his hoodie sleeve.  
“You’re fidgety,”  
“No shit,”  
“What’s up?” I asked knowing that something had to be out of the ordinary. He shrugged.  
“Pa got sent overseas for a few months so now it’s just me and Dad,” He said taking off his backpack and setting it down next to mine.  
“Oh, uh sorry?” I said frowning and Tord laughed.  
“Nah I don’t expect you to care. There’s nothing anyone can really do,” He said smiling. I frowned. “Why are you frowning Tom?”  
“Cuz you’re upset,” I said and he sighed.  
“It’s not like you can change it,” He said biting the inside of his cheek.  
“But I can cheer you up,” I said and he smiled.  
“I know you can,”  
“Not clickbait! Gone sexual!” Edd yelled and we looked over at him.  
“Edd no!” Matt yelled and wacked his boyfriend on the arm.  
“I could say the same for you two,” I said and Matt’s face turned the same color as Tord’s hoodie.  
“Shut up Tord!” Edd yelled and Tord flipped him off.  
“Make me,” He said and Edd sighed.  
“Tom make him shut up,” Edd said glancing over at Tord.  
“I have pocky,” Tord said. Edd and I looked at him like he had three heads while Matt let out the highest pitch scream I have ever heard.  
“The pocky game! Oh my gosh!” He shrieked.  
“The what game?” Edd asked and the two looked at him like he had three heads.  
“The pocky game you know where two people bite the ends of a pockey and slowly bite their way to the center-” Tord rambled but I put my hand over his mouth, silencing him.  
“Its a ‘who can kiss longer’ game using pockeys,” I said shortening down Tord’s to-be-pockey-speech.  
“Oh sounds fun,” Edd said and I groaned. Tord looked up at me with a small grin on his face.  
“We can play that later at my house. Mom’s pretty chill,” I said and his eyes lit up.  
“So Tom, I was thinking-” Edd started before my phone rang. The thing was, my ringtone for Mom is an inside joke in a way.  
“Are you feeling it now Mr. Krabs? Are you feeling it now-” I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and hit answer.  
“Uh, hey,” I said, my face bright red as the three doubled over laughing at my ringtone.  
“Hey Tommy, um, I just found out I have late shift tonight and won’t be getting home till eightish,” She said and I sighed.  
“Can Edd, Matt, and Tord come over?”  
“Sure, just do me a favor and don’t burn the house down,” She said and I laughed.  
“Why are you so chill?!” I asked laughing.  
“Because i’m the best god damn mom in the world,” She said and Edd gasped.  
“I beg to differ!” He yelled and Mom laughed.  
“Your mom’s just a nice Edd,” Mom said loud enough for Edd to hear and he ‘yessed’.  
“Alright welp, see ya later Mom,”  
“Bye Tommy, tell Edd, Matt, and Tord I say hi,”  
“I will, bye Mom,”  
“Bye Tommy,”  
“Mom says hi to you three,” I said shoving my phone in my pocket, making sure to put it on silent.  
“Are you feeling it-” Edd said before Tord whacked him.  
“I was supposed to say it first!” He whisper yelled.  
“Oh yeah,” Edd said and I sighed.  
“It’s an inside joke between me and Mom,” I said face palming. All three of them ‘ohhed’ before Tord cracked up.  
“Wanna know what Dad’s ringtone is?” He said and we nodded. “I’m sexy and I know it.” We all started cracking up and he continued talking. “The thing is, when we were picking him up from the airport we had a sign that said that and he started singing it. Out. loud.”  
“Oh my god really?!” Edd shouted laughing his ass off.  
“Yeah, that’s my dad for you,” He said smiling.  
“The one with longer hair right? He wears it in a ponytail sometimes?” Matt asked attempting to understand the joke.  
“Yeah. I call the one with long hair Dad and the one with short hair and bangs Pa,” Tord said trying to help Matt understand.  
“Ohh,” Matt said and it was quiet for a few seconds. “Oh! he actually did that?!”  
“Yeah! He did!” Tord said cracking up.  
“Your dad is amazing,” Edd said calming down after laughing so hard.  
“I know right?” Tord said also calming down.  
After a few minutes of everyone catching their breath the bus pulled up to our stop and we piled on. We sat towards the back on either side of the isle. Me and Tord on one side and Edd and Matt on the other.  
“So Mom’s not getting home till eight and she said you guys could come over. Wanna hang out after school?” I asked turning to face Edd and Matt being on the isle side of the seats.  
“Sure, I just have to text my mom and tell her i’m going over to your house,” Edd said pulling out his phone as he said that.  
“Same,” Matt said also pulling out his phone. I turned to Tord and he smiled.  
“I can probably come over. Im gonna get the, no sex, no drinking, no anything like that talk though,” Tord said smiling. I smiled too and he pulled out his phone to ask his dad.  
“Hey Dad,” He said. “I’m going over to Tom’s house after school today…. Yes I know no drinking no sex nothing like that…. Ok see ya later…. Bye Dad.”  
“Alright, everyone over at my house,” I said looking at Tord to Edd and Matt.  
“Yep were able to go,” Edd said smiling. The bus screeched to a stop as we arrived at school.

~o0o~

The day seemed to zoom by. Before any of us knew it the final bell rang and we all sprinted over to where the bus picks us up.  
“We all here?” Tord said looking around at the three of us.  
“Yeah,” Edd said as we all walked onto the bus and sitting down near where we sat in the morning.  
“So what kind of food you have Tom?” Matt asked and I shrugged.  
“I dunno, food,” I said and Edd sighed.  
“You see Tom, if you want to keep your friends you must provide food-” Edd said but I reached across the isle and whacked him.  
“That’ll be enough of that,” I said and Tord laughed.  
“What’re you laughing at?” Edd said looking over at Tord.  
“You being a smart ass,” He said and Edd rolled his eyes.  
“Alright you two we’re here,” I said grabbing my backpack and standing up.The other three stood up and followed me off the bus. We started walking towards my house when Tord’s phone rang playing ‘im sexy and I know it’. Edd, Matt, and I tried not to loose it when he answered.  
“Hey Dad what’s up?” He said as we walked up to the front porch. I unlocked the door and we all walked in, Tord putting his dad on speaker so he could set his stuff down and take his shoes off.  
“Så jeg har nettopp hørt fra Pa,” (So i’ve just heard from Pa) I heard his dad say but none of us could understand what he was saying.  
“Egentlig?! Hva sa han?” (Actually?! What did he say?) Tord said talking a bit faster, a smile on his face,  
“Han sa at han ikke vil være borte så lenge han opprinnelig trodde,” (He said he will not be away as long as he initially thought)  
His dad said and Tord’s smile got even bigger.  
“Egentlig?! Hvor lenge? Når kommer han hjem ?!” (Actually?! How long? When does he come home?) Tord said, his voice getting higher from excitement.  
“Han sa kanskje fire måneder” (He said maybe four months) His dad said.  
“Aldri. Han skulle være borte fra åtte til ti!” (No way. He was supposed to be back from eight to ten!)  
“Jeg vet, jeg ville bare fortelle deg,” (I know, I just wanted to tell you)  
“Vil du fortelle ham at jeg sier hei, og at jeg savner ham?” (Will you tell him that I say hi and that I miss him?)  
“Selvfølgelig, men du har venner til å henge med. Elsker deg Tord. Jeg ser deg når jeg henter deg senere i kveld,” (Of course, but you have friends to hang out with. Love you Tord. I'll see you when I pick you up later tonight)  
“Elsker deg også pappa, ser deg når du plukker meg opp,” (Love you too Dad, see you when you pick me up)  
“Yes!” Tord practically screamed and the three of us looked at him.  
“Care to explain?” Edd asked and Tord looked up at us from where he sat on the ground.  
“Mydad’scominghomesoonerthanweexpectedsonowIgettoseehimsoonerandi’mreallyexsited,” (My dad’s coming home sooner than we expected so now I get to see him sooner and I’m really exsited) He said really fast but fast enough for us to understand him.  
“Nice! When’s he getting back?” Matt asked.  
“About four months,” Tord said smiling.  
“I’ll take it that that’s good,” Edd said and Tord nodded, standing up.  
“He was originally supposed to be gone almost a year,” He said and Edd’s mouth fell open.  
“A year?! That’s like, so long!” He said running his fingers through his hair.  
“I know right but now I get to see him so much sooner,” Tord said waking over to the kitchen.  
“So Tom, got any food?” Edd asked and I shook my head, sighing.  
“What do you think?” I said opening the pantry and grabbing some chip bags.  
“Yes you have cheetos!” Matt said grabbing the bag of Cheetos and started to eat a few.  
“Alright off to the living room,” I said and flopped down on the couch, Tord sitting down next to me.  
“So you leave me and Matt the recliner chair, I see how it is,” Edd said, faking being offended.  
“It’s a two person recliner. You two can cuddle,” Tord said walking over to our movie cabimatets and pulling out a few movies. “I thinking of a number in between one and six.”  
“Three,” I said.  
“One,” Edd chimed in.  
“Six,” Matt said trying to glance at what Tord wa looking at.  
“Matt you were closest. Six it is,” Tord said putting Insane Zombie Pirate From Hell 6. Tord stood up once the movie started playing and sat down on the couch next to me. Edd and Matt had cuddled up on the recliner and were watching the movie.

 

About three hours later, and two movies watched, we were sitting in the dark watching the third Insane Zombie Pirates From Hell 3. Matt and Edd had fallen asleep, tangled in eachothers arms half way through the second movie. I had laid down long ways on the couch and Tord had laid down on top of me, his head laying on my chest as I ran my hand up and down his back. Every now and then I could feel him start to nod off then jerk back awake.  
“You can go to sleep if you want,” I whispered and he lightly shook his head.  
“You’ll be stuck under me,” He said wrapping his arms a bit tighter around me.  
“It’s fine, I’ll probably fall asleep too,” I said and he nodded. We went back to watching the movie and about fifteen minutes later Tord had fallen asleep on my chest, his breath calm and quiet. I smiled and shut my eyes letting myself fall asleep knowing that he was safely asleep on my chest.  
“Night Tord, sleep well my love,” I said before finally letting myself fall into the darkness of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I desided that sow that I have 200 hits some of you hopefully stuck around for more updates (even if their slow)  
> So I opened an ask/ request box! You can head over there and ask or request stuff for the bois. It doesn't matter if it's Eddsworld, New State New Start, or about me, you can ask!  
> So yeah, thank you for 200 hits and now there's a request box :)  
> Here's my Tumblr:
> 
> https://levayden.tumblr.com/
> 
> -Yobi


	5. Update (srry bout that)

Heyyy so yeah, I haven't updates this in forever. I want to get a lot more chapters in but i'm working on the royalty fic, new state new start, and these one shots, plus a new fic both me a my friend Stargazer505 are working on.

So this one shot book is not abandoned or anything im just on, hiatus I guess.

I will come back to this but I have to get some other fics updated and moving along first

Sorry if I sounded like a lot of people who say they'll update and dont. I will update just, not right now.

Anyways, sorry about this chapter being an update, you you guys aren't to upset, if even upset.


End file.
